As usage of electronic devices increases, so does the number of software programs run on these devices. Typically when a software program is developed, it is verified to help assure that the software program satisfies all of the predetermined requirements for the software program. Developing and running concrete test cases to determine if a software program satisfies all predetermined requirements may be difficult and time consuming.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.